The Unsung Hero
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Throughout history, there had been heroes that stood up against evil for the sake the Pokémon world. But there is one hero who no one had heard of. Gwen is the new kid of Vaniville Town who made new friends in her new home and is about to start her new adventure but within her lies a secret she didn't tell. Will she be able to keep her secret while saving Kalos?


Here, I'll put up profiles of the main characters for the first six chapters.

**Gwendolyne "Gwen" Galandriel**

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Height: 5' 10"

Eyes: Pale-blue

Hair: Chocolate-brown

Bio: Gwen's the calm and collected teen of the group. Always the voice of reason. Calem's and Serena's next door neighbor. Has better experience with Pokémon. Rarely gets angry. Never likes to be in the spotlight, or craves attention. Carries her best friend's Pokéball around her neck like a necklace.

* * *

_Summary: Throughout history, there had been heroes that stood up against evil for the sake the Pokémon world. But there is one hero who no one had heard of. Gwen is the new kid of Vaniville Town who made new friends in her new home and is about to start her new adventure but within her lies a secret she didn't tell. Will she be able to keep her secret while saving Kalos? Or let the whole world know?_

**~The Unsung Hero~**

**~Chapter 1: A Fair Maiden's Beginning!~**

Kalos is a star-shaped region situated just an ocean apart from Unova with one of its biggest cities being Lumiose City to the north-central part of the region. It features a vast network of rivers and waterways snaking through much of its landscape, cities and towns. North-east of Lumiose City, lies a mountain range where more frigid temperatures exist, extending down into the plains below. Western Kalos features a vast ocean, where the shore side city of Shalour City lies in the middle of a cove.

Many had said that Kalos is more technologically advanced than its other region brethren, more beautiful and holds a much darker past behind its beauty.

But right now, let's take a look at one particular town where our story's heroine is said to reside.

**XXXX**

In the quaint home in Vaniville Town just to the right of the entrance gateway, a mother is happily cooking breakfast while humming a happy tune. Turning off the stove, she brought the pan to the dining table that is already set up and placed a stack of three pancakes in one plate before adding maple syrup. Taking off her white apron and letting down her raven-black hair, she turned her pale-blue gaze to the stairs that led to the second storey.

"Gwen, breakfast is ready!" she called as she sat down on a chair and getting ready her cutlery. She smiled when she heard the familiar thumping of rapid footsteps upstairs before the thumping changed direction towards the stairs. "Morning, sweetie." she greeted with a smile as a teenager stood by the doorway connecting to the kitchen.

The girl is of 5' 10", has shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair tied in small twin tails, pale-blue eyes that could be mistaken for white and slight pale skin. Wearing a white sleeved undershirt with a black and light-gold sleeveless hoodie over it, mid-thigh shorts of the same color, calf-high socks and black and gold high top shoes. Strapped around her right shoulder is her white and gold bag with a black-and-gold Holo Caster attached. Her hands are adorned with finger-less gloves and a Pokéball necklace around her neck.

Padding beside her is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips.

"Morning, mom." Gwen greeted back with a smile as she made her Vulpix, Kit's, breakfast before setting it down on the table. Said Vulpix barked before digging into her food. Gwen and her mother both started digging into their pancakes.

"So, how are you, Gwen? Did you sleep okay last night?" her mother, Lilian Galandriel, asked as she cut a piece. "Moving is quite tiring, even with the Machoke's help."

"I'm fine, mom. With the number of moves we did throughout the years, I'm bound to get used to it." Gwen replied back as she sipped her orange juice.

"Well, it's a good thing then. That your father decided to stay in Kalos for a few more years since the jobs here are much more difficult." Gwen nodded as she petted Kit. "What about the others? Are they taking your move all right?"

"The others... Not so much, especially Rosa. We were up late at night talking. Currently Hugh, Nate and her are helping clearing up the mess Team Plasma had left behind."

"I just hope that that's the last of them. I mean, liberating Pokémon from humans is unthinkable." Lilian commented. Drinking up the last of her juice, Gwen cleared up her plate and Kit's bowl before washing them in the sink. "Hope Kalos is more peaceful than the others." she heard her mother muttered and lightly chuckled.

"Mom, you know that's impossible. It's like Arceus wants me to save the entire Pokémon universe from evil organisations." She said as she wiped dry her hands. Gwen heard her mother chuckle as well.

"True, you did have that hidden hero complex of yours so it's not surprising." Lilian chuckled. "Ah, that reminds me. Why not take a look around the neighborhood? The Machoke have already helped unpack everything so I'll be fine on my own."

Gwen nodded and headed towards the door. After adjusting her bag and letting Kit ride on her shoulder, she said goodbye to her mother before heading out. After closing the door behind her, she looked up and saw three teens.

One is a boy of 5'12", has black hair with blue-gray eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue turtle neck sweater with white stripes, navy blue pants, and black combat boots with blue laces. He carries around a black messenger bag with blue decals on it.

The Second is a girl of the same height as her with dark blonde hair with blue-gray eyes and wears a light red hat with white sunglasses. She also wears a black blouse, an orange skirt, black thigh high socks, and black and pink sneakers. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it.

The last is also a girl but of 5' 2", has a dark skin tone, long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails and she has dark green eyes. She wore a dark pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows and she wears a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. Finishing her clothes is a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with a small heel.

Gwen can already tell this girl's favorite color is definitely pink.

"Hi!" the short girl eagerly greeted as she waved her arm high in the air. "You must be the new kid, right?"

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town." the blonde spoke. "My name's Serena Marvell." she then gestured towards the boy. "And this is my brother, Calem Marvell."

"We're your next door neighbors." Calem added, jerking a thumb towards the house next to hers.

"And I'm Shauna Gonzalez! It's great to meet you!" the dark-skinned girl said, bouncing in place.

"Likewise." Gwen replied. "My name's Gwendolyne Galandriel."

"Wow, that's a tough name to remember." Calem said, scratching his head.

Gwen giggled. "Yes, it is. That's why I prefer that you call me by my nickname 'Gwen'." She then petted her Vulpix. "And this is Kit, my best friend."

"Oh wow, a Vulpix. You don't get to see those in Kalos." Shauna yelled in awe. Kit then jumped down from her perch and sat in front of Shauna, allowing her to pet. The girl then hesitantly touched the soft fur. "Oh wow, it's so soft! Serena, you've got to try."

Gwen let out a chuckle as the two girls gushed over her Vulpix who is definitely flattered by the attention. "It's kind of rare to see Kit willingly let someone to touch her. She must have trusted you."

"Really?" Calem asked, hearing what the brunette had said.

"Yes, I had Kit since she was an egg and I'm the only one, other than my parents, who she allowed to touch her so it's always I who have to convince her to trust someone." Gwen replied.

"Huh, why's that?" the raven asked.

Gwen's pale-blue eyes then hardened at the memory that resurfaced. "Let's just say, Kit has a difficult past when she was still an egg."

Calem was surprised at the sudden change of the girl. At first, Calem had seen that Gwen is a mature teen who seem motherly and is all smiles but seeing her expression made him vow never to cross her.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Shauna exclaimed after she had her share of touching Kit's fur. "Guess what?!"

Gwen picked Kit up and placed her back on her shoulder before asking "What?"

"We've come to get you!" was her reply.

Gwen blinked in surprise, not knowing what she meant. Serena, seeing her expression, came to her rescue. "What Shauna meant to say is that we've come to fetch you."

"Fetch me?"

"You know that this region's Pokémon Professor is Professor Sycamore, right?" Calem said. At Gwen's nod, Calem explained "He has given a task to six kids, including us. But... I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move here to Vaniville, after all."

"Well, it could be that because her father is a well-known Pokémon Ranger and her mother was once a Top Coordinator." Serena mused. "That could be how the Professor know her."

Gwen just shrugged, but in her mind she knows the reason why.

"Well, I'm going ahead to our meeting place! I'm sure the others are there already!" Shauna waved and ran towards the entrance. Calem shook his head while Serena laughed nervously.

"She's quite... energetic." Gwen stated.

"Energetic is an understatement. You'll never see her staying still for long." Calem said as the siblings showed Gwen the way.

"She is the youngest out of all of us." Serena reasoned. "By the way, Gwen, how old are you?"

"I've recently turned eighteen." Gwen replied.

"Huh, just three months younger than me." Calem stated. "Sere here is a year younger than the both of us. Tierno is the oldest at 19, Trevor is the second youngest at 15 and Shauna the youngest at 14."

Gwen hummed in though. In a few minutes, the trio found themselves in another town: Aquacorde Town. The Marvell siblings then guided Gwen to a table where Shauna is waving her arms wildly with two others.

One is a 6' 0" tall heavy-set and friendly boy with black eyes and hair that resembles the top feathers of a Torchic. He is wearing a large black T-shirt that has a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers.

The other is another boy of 5' 4" with an orange bob-styled haircut and light-grey eyes that held a serious and conscious expression. He wore a white-T-shirt with a vest over it that had a Pokéball logo on the left side of the vest, dark-grey jeans and a green Holo Caster around his neck, shoes and bag pack.

Walking over to the table, the trio then sat down with Calem sitting beside Shauna, Serena across her and beside Trevor and Gwen just across him. Kit had hopped down from her shoulder to sit on her lap.

"Gwen, we were just talking about you!" Shauna exclaimed. "I was also talking to Trevor and Tierno about Kit's soft fur as well."

Gwen gave a smile as she lovingly petted said Vulpix's head.

"Looks like everyone's here so I'll introduce everyone." Calem spoke. "Everyone, this is Gwen. Short for Gwendolyne Galandriel. Quite a mouthful, huh? Oh, and this is her Vulpix, Kit."

The girl and her Pokémon bowed in greeting, "Nice to meet you."

The heavy-set boy said, "Wow, Shauna! Your descriptions were spot-on!"

"That's Tierno Anderson. He can really tear up the the dance floor... despite all appearances." Calem introduced, whispering the last part.

"Galandriel? Isn't that the surname of the renown Pokémon Ranger who recently came here?" the orange-haired boy pointed out.

Gwen nodded. "That's right. He's my father." Trevor nodded again, though his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit.

"And this is Trevor Williams. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests."

"Nice to meetcha!" Tierno greeted while Trevor nodded in greeting.

"Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon! " Shauna whined impatiently.

"Hahaha, all right. All right. Trevs and I felt the same excitement when we got our first Pokémon." Tierno then bent down to pick up the capsule that is lying by his feet. He then placed it on the table. "Well, here they are."

"So, who'll go first?" Shauna asked.

"I'll pass." Gwen said. "Kit has been with me for so long so she'll be my starter. And it didn't seem fair since there's three Starters."

The others nodded in understanding. Serena went first and picked the one with a fire symbol. She threw it into the air and the ball popped open.

A stream of light appeared and once it disappeared, a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon is sitting on the ground. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When it yawned, two small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. It also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip.

"Fen! Fennekin!" it barked as it wagged its tail.

"Hi, my name's Serena. I hope we can get along." Serena greeted the fox-like Pokémon who barked back in agreement. "I think I'll call you... Flare." Serena decided as she picked up her Starter and placed it on the table.

Kit climbed up to the table and started chatting with its fox relative.

"It's so cute!" Shauna gushed at the Fennekin. "Okay, my turn!" she chose the one with a leaf symbol and tossed it into the air.

Like with Fennekin, the ball popped open and in a burst of light, out appears a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. It has oval eyes that are brown, and a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange.

Looking at it, Gwen couldn't help but noticed that Tierno's hairstyle sort of resembles the three points on its head.

"Chespin!" it cried as it stood in front of Shauna with its paws on its hips.

"Aw, it's so cuuuute! I'm gonna call you Chester!" Shauna exclaimed as she hugged the poor Chespin too tight. Gwen had to calm her down or she'll end up suffocating her Starter.

"That leaves Froakie for me, then." Calem said as he chose the one with a water drop symbol. Tossing it into the air, Froakie appeared in front of Calem.

Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There is a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose. Its eyes are large with yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covers its back, and it has two small bubbles on its nose. Its hind feet have two toes, while its forefeet have three.

"Nice to meet you, Froakie. My name's Calem. Because of you, I can finally become a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!" Calem greeted. Froakie croaked back a reply as it jumped onto his shoulder.

"Um... pardon me." Trevor stammered, bringing everyone's attention. "I... uh... I have something from the professor to give you four as well." He said as he held out four different colored Pokédexes. "This device will help you understand Pokémon on a much more personal level." He then handed them out each one of them.

"What are they?" Shauna asked after she gotten hers.

Trevor was about to answer but Gwen beat him. "They're called Pokédexes. A sort of Pokémon encyclopedia that helps record the different Pokémon you meet during your journey." The other teens stared at her in awe.

"That's right." Trevor muttered in amazement. "But how did you know?"

Gwen giggled. "Well, I did went on countless Pokémon Journeys as I moved from region to region so Pokédexes are quite a common sight for me." Gwen went on to explain how to work the Pokédexes by using her light-gold one on Kit.

_Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks._

Following her instructions, Shauna pointed her pink one to Chester.

_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.  
_

"Oh wow!" Shauna exclaimed. Serena then pointed her red to Flare.

_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.  
_

"So that means I have to occasionally feed it twigs, then." Serena muttered at the new information. Calem pointed his blue one to Froakie.

_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack._

"Huh, that's handy. We can maybe use that to our advantage." Calem said.

"This device can also determine your Pokémon's gender, moves and stats." Trevor added. "Right, Gwen?"

The brunette nodded and showed the said menu for Kit's.

_Vulpix. Female. Known moves: Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Flame Charge, Feint Attack, Energy Ball and Heat Wave._

"Wow, this device sure is handy." Shauna said as she held out hers. Suddenly, a light-bulb flickered on in her mind. "Hey, since we got our Starters, let's Battle!"

"Great idea, Shauna." Tierno said. "But who'll be battling?"

"Why not we let the first-timers have a taste of a first time Battle experience?" Gwen suggested as she gestured to Shauna, Serena and Calem.

"I agree." Trevor nodded with Tierno.

"Sounds good to me." Calem agreed. "I'll go first."

"Then I'll battle you." Shauna said as they both stood a few distance from each other with their respective Starters out.

"Alright, I'll referee." Gwen said as she stood in the middle of the sidelines with Kit. "This battle is between Calem Marvell and Shauna Gonzalez. It's a one-on-one battle with no time-limits. And begin!" Kit then started the battle with a skyward Energy Ball that exploded into fireworks.

"Alright, Chester! Vine Whip!" Chester unleashed his vines and started towards Froakie.

"Quick, Froakie! Jump!" The Frog Pokémon quickly utilized its jumping ability and dodged the vines. "Now use Frubble!"

Froakie threw his Frubble towards Chester who quickly got stuck to the attack. "Oh no, Chester! Um, what should I do!"

"Shauna, calm down! If you panic, Chester will feel it and will panic as well." Gwen advised. Shauna nodded and took deep breaths before ordering a Rollout. Chester rolled itself into a ball and rolled towards Froakie who dodged the rolling Pokémon. Chester got out of its rolled up stance and swayed a bit since it gotten dizzy.

"Froakie, Quick Attack!" Froakie dashed towards the stuck Chespin and full-out tackle it, sending it flying across the field.

Gwen checked the Chespin to find that it had been knocked out. "Chester is unable to battle! Victory goes to Froakie!"

"Alright, Froakie!" Calem cheered before walking towards Shauna who is holding onto her now recovered Chespin after Gwen sprayed a Potion on its wounds. "You were great, Shauna."

"Thanks, Cal. You too." Shauna beamed as she hugged Chester not too tightly. "You did great as well, Chester."

"Ches!"

Shauna then looked at the time and exclaimed, "Oh no! I promised my mom that I'll be saying her goodbye before I leave!"

"I did too." Tierno said.

"Why not we all go home for now and meet up in Route 2 later on?" Serena suggested. With everyone's confirmation, everyone waved their byes for now and headed back home.

**XXXX**

"I see. You're going on another adventure, huh?" Lilian mused as she sipped her tea and petted her Liepard who is lazing on the couch with her. "It seems to me that every time we moved to a new region, you're always called on an adventure that always ends up with you battling evil organisations. I won't be surprised it'll be any different this time."

Gwen chuckled as she and her mother's Lopunny cleared the table. "Not always. There is that one time where I was whisked off into an adventure not on my own accord." she said as she remembered back in Sinnoh where Barry had literally dragged her into their journey.

"That is true." Lilian said as she set her cup down. "Either way, you'll insists on going whether I say yes or no, right?" the brunette nodded with a determined smile. Lilian sighed and smiled, "You really are your father's daughter. Oh, that reminds me." she disappeared into her bedroom just down the hallway and reappeared again with a present. "It's from your father."

"From dad?" Gwen asked as she received the present. She slowly unwrapped it until her pale-blue eyes widened at the sight of it. "Mom, is this... a Pokémon Egg?"

Lilian nodded and took out a letter. Giving it to her daughter, she watched as Gwen unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Happy 18th birthday, sweetie. I'm sorry for not coming home in time to celebrate it with you and your mother but the missions here and endless and they need every able-bodied Ranger there is. I know how I had promised you that I'll be home for your birthday so as an apology, I want you to have this egg. I hope you can take care of this Pokémon like you did with Kit. _

_This poor thing had been poached by poachers just outside Reflection Cave. The whereabouts of its parents are unknown and the Ranger HQ is too busy to keep the egg so I decided to let you have it. I don't know what Pokémon is inside but that's the fun thing about having an egg, right?_

_I'll see you and mom sooner._

_Love, dad_

Gwen smiled down at the egg before hugging it, whispering sweet words of reassurance to the baby inside.

* * *

(Here, I'll give an update of the Pokémon each character has in their arsenal as the story progress)

Gwen: Kit (Vulpix), Egg (?)

Calem: Froakie

Serena: Flare (Fennekin)

Shauna: Chester (Chespin)

Tierno: ?

Trevor: ?


End file.
